Ache
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: it was too much, he couldnt take it anymore. When Riku starts to escape what happens when Sora finds him before the storm? RikuxSora Yaoi. some fluff and angst


BDN: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not uploaded some stuff. But school is hectic right now. Projects, parties and what not. But I just wanted to upload this one-shot cause I just got the newest edition of this game!

Riku: that's great BDN…

BDN: *blushes* Riku, you don't have to talk to me so formally, we're friends, remember? *grins*

Riku: ...

Sora: Chiba-chan, he still thinks you're mad at him from the last three games you played where he constantly left me behind.

BDN: what? *Looks at Riku* is that true?

Riku: *nods* you punched me when you first started playing the game…

BDN: *pouts* I'm sorry Riku, I just hated that you were power hungry like a CERTAIN UCHIHA I know.

Riku:*frowns* I'm not nor never will be power hungry, I wanted to protect Sora.

BDN: *eyes sparkle and tackles Riku* I Love You! Such devotion! Kindness! Affection for Sora! You are SO much better than the other couples I love.

Sora: *grins* BDN's discussion room: where broken relationships mend themselves! Wait for me! *tackles both Riku and Chiba*

BDN: hahaha well lets go on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did…well….hehehehe…**

* * *

He couldn't take this anymore.

It was too….simple and…clean. Nothing like back then, where you had enemies all around and friends fighting by your side…or just being completely alone….it made Riku jittery when he thought of loneliness again. He slowly stepped off his row boat and walk down the single dock of Destiny Island, reminiscing. The days where it was just Sora and himself on this island, then added with Kairi then the others. But after the mess that he caused…he just couldn't look at everything the same again. It made his heart ache even more than it already had. Riku slowly walk to the tree that seemed so empty now…no one was sitting on it, nobody was leaning against it, and it was just…empty. Riku jumped up on the tree and sat on its trunk as he looked up at the gray sky…it was one of those days. It looked just the same as when it was so long ago that made him the changed person he was. He sighed sadly and glanced at the dull water. It wasn't shining a magnificent blue on a sunny day, it didn't look the color that reminded him of a certain someone's sparkling cerulean eyes, and it was just dull…the same color Sora's eyes were when he was slowly slipping into a year long sleep. Another ache hit the sliver haired boy's heart. Riku hopped off the tree and picked up the backpack he had laid.

He was going to leave it all. The aches, the guilt, the emptiness, all of it.

But what he was never going to leave was the loneliness his heart was going to go through. Riku calmly walked back down the shore. His destination to an abandoned gummy ship the king had left him.

_'If it ever gets too hard then there is always a place to escape too.'_

That quote rung in his head as he removed the large leaves to reveal a moderately working gummy ship. He soon got it to open and tossed his backpack in before looking back out at the island, waiting for something…or someone….

Riku sighed again and turned back to go into the ship, his heart plummeting. He wasn't going to come and get him, he wasn't going to knock some sense into Riku, and he had Kairi now. Riku shackingly sighed and stepped forward. But a sudden echo crashed his world of angst to pieces

"RIKU!"

Riku snapped his head towards the voice, his heart slowly giving rise. He was here. To get him. Sora…..

The brunette ran as fast as his legs would let him. So Wakka was right, Riku was planning something. It was too much for Riku, and now he was gong to leave? Sora grew in anger and tackled the silver haired boy, not really gaining anything but his face pressed to Riku's chest and Riku not even affected except for the wide eyed look in his aquamarine eyes.

"You idiot! You could have told me it was too much for you! I could have helped you! But what do you do? You plan to leave in the middle of a raging storm? Why?" Sora yelled as he held Riku's arms in a vice grip. Riku finally settled back to earth and looked down at his friend- no not friend; his love is what he meant to say. Riku had to admit that he loved the boy with all his aching heart could. Riku gently pulled Sora back to stare at sky blue eyes, but couldn't. The blue eyed boy had glued himself into the sliver haired boy's chest. Riku looked at the boy in despair. He was never going to hear him again, never hold him this close ever again, it was heart-breaking.

"Sora, I-"

"Don't leave me." Again. Sora whispered, adding the last to his head. He pulled back slightly, showing Riku a tear stained face. "It won't be the same without you."

Riku caught his breath, but soon returned to his calm demeanor. "I can't stay here Sora, it brings back too much. I'm scared I'll open the door again, I'm scared I'll fall into he darkness again. You have Kairi to take care of, you don't nee-"

"SHUT UP!" Sora screamed. Tears still fell down his round cheeks. "Don't you EVER say I don't need you! I have and always will need you! And if you fall into the darkness then…I'll come with you to get you out. If you have to go, _abandon_ me… then I'll follow you! Kairi's safe here and you need me more than anything! If you're going then…then… take me with you!" he yelled as he looked down. "If you leave then my heart will ache more than it already does! Don't leave me all alone! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Riku's eyes widened at Sora's speech. He quickly enveloped the brunette into an embrace, holding him tightly as he cried his aching heart out. "Would you really do this? For me? Are you sure?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora. Sora sniffled and smiled widely.

"Yes, because you're important to me…" he said, tears still rolled down his face. Riku stared and bent down slightly to look at Sora in the eye.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this…but you look beautiful when you cry." He said and rubbed away the tears. Sora let him, smiling the whole time. Riku slowly cupped the brunette's cheek "Do you mind if I?" Riku asked nervously. Sora simply stared at Riku in amusement before gently pressing his lips to the silver haired teen. As soon as it happened it ended. Both boys stared at each other, completely oblivious to the few raindrops that began to fall. Both boys held each other's hands as they climbed into the ship, ready to start a new life with each other.

In both boys' hearts, the ache had finally settled down.

* * *

BDN: *sniffles* I almost cried. I loved it. I was listening to Hikari and Passion on piano when I wrote this.

Riku: it seemed in character…

Sora: *sniffle*

BDN: well, review! I am extremely proud of this!


End file.
